


How I would “reboot” Supergirl the T.V. Series

by KarmaZach



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach





	How I would “reboot” Supergirl the T.V. Series

How I would “reboot” Supergirl the T.V. Series



  1. Kara makes to Earth at the same time Kal-El/Clark but lands in water.
  2. Kara is found/wakes up 25 years later. Still a teenage girl. 
  3. Give the Danvers 2 daughters before they adopt Kara, Alex, and Linda.
  4. Interduce Lena Luther, Sam Aries, and Ruby Aries in season 1.
  5. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl by the end of the Pilot
  6. Make Lena and Kara roommates and lovers, Lena makes Kara’s suite.
  7. Give Sam and Ruby some powers before Sam becomes Reign.




End file.
